Valentine Surprice!
by Hinaka-chan
Summary: [Sequel from, I Just Love you]/[AU]. Sebuah kejutan luar biasa yang diberikan Naruto pada Hinata di hari Valentine. Bukan sebuah bunga atau coklat, tapi lebih dari itu./Publish sequel dulu sebelum hibernasi lagi/Mind to Rnr?


Hinata tau bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan, dan itu adalah fakta yang tak seorang pun dapat menepisnya. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan Feruari, dan para wanita sangat menanti-nantikan datangnya bulan yang penuh kasih sayang itu. Hinata dapat mengetahuinya dari tingkah temannya yang seperti manusia overdosis karena obat.

"Kau tau! Neji akan melamarku Valentine nanti!" Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, gadis penggemar beladiri itu yakin tak lama lagi kakaknya pasti akan melamar sahabatnya. "Dia sering sekali menanyakan padaku cincin model apa yang kusuka." Ucap Shion dengan mata ungunya yang berbinar.

"Apa kau yakin Neji benar-benar akan melamarmu tepat saat Valentine nanti?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Hinata menatap Shion yang tengah memakan _cup cake_ buatannya dengan lahap.

Shion mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan mulut yang penuh, "Aku hwanya mwenebaknya swaja!"—("Aku hanya menebaknya saja!") Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, cukup mengerti dengan apa yang Shion ucapkan. Perempuan berambut pirang itu menelan makanannya, " _Feeling_ perempuan itu tak pernah salah, terbukti ia sering menanyakan tentang cincin."

Hinata sekarang lebih yakin lagi dengan ungkapan Shion. Jika benar itu akan terjadi, ia pasti akan mendukung pernikahan mereka nanti. Sahabatnya itu sudah berpacaran dengan kakaknya hampir 7 tahun, dan ia tak heran jika Neji benar-benar serius dengan rencananya menikahi Shion. "Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan berhasil," ucap Hinata dengan meyunggingkan senyumnya.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela rumahnya. "Valentine ya?" lirihnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _Sequel from_** ** _I Just Love You_**

 ** _NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Valentine Suprice! © Hinaka Aoi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Valentine Suprice!*_**

 ** _._**

" _Hatsyiii_ …!" Naruto mengusap hidungnya. Itu adalah hal yang kesian kali laki-laki itu lakukan, hidungnya kini pun memerah. "Sepertinya aku flu," gumamnya dengan mengeratkan mantelnya, laki-laki berambut pirang itu kini tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Seharusnya ia terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin seperti itu mengingat jepang juga mempunyai musim yang sama.

" _Tadaima,_ " Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan melepas sepatu nya.

" _Welcome home, honey_." Ujar Kushina dengan wajah yang tersenyum, "Gunakan bahasa inggrismu nak! Kita sudah sering membicarakan hal ini bukan." Kushina menunjuk-nunjuk wajah anaknya.

Naruto mendengus, "Dan kita sudah bicarakan bahwa dirumah, memakai bahasa jepang kan? Apa aku salah?" balas Naruto dengan aksen jepangnya. Laki-laki itu melepas mantelnya dan memberikannya pada sang ibu. Kushina terkekeh, anaknya pandai dalam memutar fakta.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau pulang sangat larut," Kushina menggantungkan mantel itu digantungan yang mirip dengan ranting. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau tau dimusim dingin ini bekerja terlalu keras akan membuatmu sakit." Ujar Kushina dengan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk bersender di sofa birunya.

"Sebentar lagi Valentine, dan banyak pelanggan yang datang," Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Mana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkan pekerjaan kan?" laki-laki itu membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Tenang saja besok aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk ke jepang."

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu? Kau sudah siap?"

"Apa rencanaku ini terdengar main-main? Tentu aku siap dengan segalanya," ujar Naruto.

Kushina menghela napas, "Aku tau, sekarang istirahatlah, atau kau ingin coklat hangat?" tawar Kushina.

"Aku bukan anak kecil bu."

"Siapa bilang coklat hangat hanya untuk anak kecil- _ttebane!_ " Kushina membalas dengan tidak terima, "Diam disitu, aku akan membuatkannya! Dan oh, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kushina tersenyum kemenangan dan pergi menuju dapur. Naruto tertawa kecil, yah, ia tidak pernah menang melawan ibunya.

Kembali menyenderkan bahunya yang penat, ia memikirkan soal Valentine. Dan kemudian pikirannya menjurus pada seseorang yang kini ada jepang. Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis dengan penuh kejutan. Dari pertemuannya yang melawan seorang perampok, perjanjian, kecelakaan dan hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan Naruto akui, tak mudah mendapatkannya mengingat betapa sulitnya gadis itu mengingat dirinya saat kecelakaan.

Tapi, semua telah kembali seperti semula. Hinata telah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Namun, ia belum memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu kembali. Dan yah—ia mengingkarinya. Ternyata tak semudah itu kembali kejepang walau hanya beberapa hari saja. Sistem pendidikan di Amerika saat ia sekolah cukup ketat, dan ia bukan tipe orang yang ingin melanggar peraturan. Dan terpaksa, saat Hinata menyatakan padanya bahwa ia telah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi, ia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Dan saat itu, ia putus dengan Hinata.

Hinata menghindari dirinya sementara. Gadis itu cukup kecewa dengan dirinya, hubungan mereka baru berjalan 1 tahun dan akhirnya kandas. Ia sadar saat itu dirinya yang bersalah, dan ia terus memohon untuk dimaafkan, tapi sayang Hinata tetap bersikukuh dengan egonya. Naruto menanyakan alasan keputusan Hinata untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka pada Shion, tapi gadis itu menolak untuk memberitahunya. Hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar putus.

Semenjak keputusannya, ia benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Hinata. Dan mulai dari situ Naruto selalu menghubungi Shion untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata hingga saat ini, dan Shion tak keberatan.

Naruto yakin, saat itu Hinata tidak benar-benar memutuskannya, itu adalah keputusan sepihak, dan Naruto tidak menganggap hubungan mereka berakhir. Tapi mereka baru mulai kembali dengan lembaran yang baru.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan Shion menuju sebuah toko kue. Setelah lulus dari kuliahnya, Hinata dan Shion memutuskan untuk membuka toko kue. Toko kue yang ia bangun bersama Shion dengan uang tabungan mereka yang digabungkan. Shion pandai membuat berbagai macam kue yang enak, dan Hinata mahir dalam membuat hiasan dan _cup cake_ yang banyak digemari, karena hal itulah mereka sepakat untuk mendirikannya. Semenjak kepergian Naruto keluar negeri, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk tetap belajar memasak. Dan kini ia sudah menguasainya.

Shion membalik papan ' _Close_ ' menjadi ' _Open_ '. Sementara Hinata segera menuju kedapur dan melihat bahan-bahan yang tersedia, dan semuanya masih lengkap. Ia telah belanja cukup banyak kemarin, karena ia yakin banyak orang yang akan memesan cake atau coklat untuk valentine yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Ada 20 pesanan yang harus ia kerjakan untuk hari ini, dan esok masih ada banyak lagi pesanan. Hinata mencepol rambut ungunya, lalu melihat daftar pesanan yang ada dibukunya. Mata lavender itu terperangah saat melihat sebuah nama tercatat di daftar.

"Uzumaki… Karin?" Hinata menatap nama marga itu dengan lekat, ia mengusap matanya dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah mengeja nama. Dan ternyata ia sama sekali tidak salah. Marga itu benar-benar Uzumaki, dan Hinata pun mengingat Naruto. Ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh yang menghinggapi pikirannya, "Jangan-jangan ini istri Naruto?" Hinata menggeleng frustasi.

 _'Ini tidak mungkin!'_ batinnya, tapi itu tidak bisa ia salahkan mengingat Naruto sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengannya. Dan kemungkinan Naruto sudah menikah adalah hal yang tidak mustahil, Naruto juga laki-laki normal. Hinata megurut keningnya, terlalu berlebihan menanggapi hal itu. Bisa saja itu adalah istri orang lain yang memakai marga yang sama, atau marga Uzumaki tidak hanya satu bukan? Yah, seperti marga dirinya yang Hyuuga.

Hinata menatap pesanan wanita itu, ia hanya memesan sebuah _cake_ coklat ukuran medium dengan krim rendah gula, dengan ucapan bertulisan _'Happy Valentine, Honey'_ tapi dengan huruf abjad, dan terlihat sekali Shion kesulitan menulisnya karena tulisan itu terlihat seperti ceker bebek, tak sepertinya yang sudah terbiasa dengan huruf yang sama pusingnya dengan Kanji.

Hinata memakai apronnya dan memulai pekerjaannya, dibantu Shion dan beberapa karyawannya yang mulai datang. Hinata segera memulai pekerjaannya dengan membuat pesanan wanita itu, dan akan memberikannya langsung jam 2 siang nanti sesuai dengan jadwalnya mengambil _cake_ ditoko kue nya.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin memberikan kue itu secara langsung nanti?" Shion menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh Hinata dengan sikunya. Hinata menoleh, dan mengangguk.

"Aku, hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana bentuk pelanggan ku." Shion mendelik dengan alisnya yang bertaut, Hinata mulai berkata yang aneh.

"Bentuk pelangganmu tentunya manusia Hinata," balas Shion dan di respon oleh Hinata yang menghela napas. "Sudahlah, kembali lagi saja dengan Naruto, tingkahmu saat memutuskannya sangat kekanak-kanakan." Ujar Shion dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang kekanak-kanakan, aku hanya kecewa saja saat itu…" lirih Hinata, "Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, lagi pula saat ia pergi ke luar negeri dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu alasannya kan?" Hinata meremas jari-jarinya. "Sudahlah, jangan membahas dia, aku sedang tidak berminat." Hinata berujar dengan tak acuh.

"Dasar Bodoh!" Shion menepuk kepala Hinata, "Kau seperti remaja yang labil!" perempuan berambut pirang itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata menuju dapur.

Hinata memandang dengan kosong pada pintu tokonya, ia memikirkan ucapan Shion. Mungkin sahabatnya itu benar, ia masih labil dengan perasaannya.

 **Ting ting ting**

Suara lonceng dari pintu toko kuenya menyadarkan lamunannya, Hinata kemudian memasang wajah tersenyum. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan pelanggannya yang _nyentrik_ , perempuan berkacamata hitam berkilau dengan rambut merah yang panjang.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan kue ku," perempuan itu memberikan kartu pesanannya, "Namaku Uzumaki Karin."

 ***Valentine Suprice!***

 _'Eh? Benarkah dia?'_ itu adalah kalimat pertama yang terlintas dibenak Hinata. Mata lavendernya sedikit menatap penampilan Karin. Rambut panjang merah yang indah, baju dengan model sangat modis, sepatu _high heels_ , serta tas bermerek yang bahkan harganya bisa hampir ratusan juta yen. Benar-benar seperti model. Terlebih saat perempuan itu membuka kacamatanya, mata merahnya benar-benar sangat mempesona. Sedikit terhanyut dengan penampilan Karin, Hinata kembali ke dunianya.

Ia menatap dirinya sejenak, tak ada yang menarik dari dirinya.

Rambut dikuncir kuda, dengan kaus biru muda dan jelana jins, tak lupa apron ungu tua yang ia pakai. Benar-benar sangat tidak menarik, dan terkesan _ndeso_.

"Aa, Silahkan tunggu sebentar. Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkannya," Hinata tersenyum kikuk, lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, sungguh sesuatu yang mencengangkan dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Hinata mengambil napas sangat dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Ah, tidak, ia benar-benar gerogi. Hinata mengambil pesanan Karin dari lemari pendingin, kemudian berjalan menemui Karin.

"Ini pesanan anda, Uzumaki _-san,_ " Hinata memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Kemudian memberikan pesanannya pada Karin.

Karin menatap Hinata sejenak, "Kau, Hyuuga Hinata kan?" tanya Karin.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata. "Ada perlu dengan saya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mantan kekasih _honey_ ku."

"Eh?" Saat itu juga Hinata mengerti siapa si _honey_ itu.

"Ternyata pilihannya tidak seburuk yang ku kira, yah untungnya tidak seperti wanita-wanita lain yang mencoba menggodanya," ujar Karin dengan memperhatikan kukunya yang di poles warna jingga.

"Eng… apa anda kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto?" Hinata bertanya seramah mungkin, mencoba menahan emosinya karena ucapan Karin yang tadi menilainya hampir seperti wanita jalang.

" _Yeah, that's my Honey,_ " Karin memakai kacamatanya, "Kami sudah tinggal bersama kurang lebih sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, ah tidak, lebih." Karin bangkit dari duduknya, memberikan uangnya dan mengambil _cake_ pesanannya. "Akan kuberitahu padanya, bahwa ini kue buatanmu." Karin berjalan melewati Hinata menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Hinata dengan sejuta keterkejutannya. Sungguh, saat ini Hinata hanya diam.

Hinata menatap kepergian Karin dengan pertanyaan yang berputar memenuhi otaknya.

"Jadi benar itu istri Naruto?" lirihnya saat Karin sudah jauh dari tokonya.

.

.

"Naruto, kau boleh cuti sampai valentine nanti." Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan topi kokinya yang tinggi.

"Ah, terimakasih." Balas Naruto, "Berarti sudah ada yang menggantikanku?"

"Kebetulan temanku ada yang ingin menghabiskan malam valentinenya dengan memasak di restoran ini. Sebenarnya aku kasihan dengannya karena telah melajang cukup lama, dan mendedikasikan hidupnya pada memasak." Ujar laki-laki tersebut yang menjadi kepala koki disana.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak enak Yamato- _san_ ," ujar Naruto.

"Tenanglah, ia tidak masalah dengan hal itu." Jawab Yamato dengan tersenyum. "Hei, kau punya kakak perempuan bukan?"

"Sepupu," koreksi Naruto. "Apa kau berniat menjodohkannya?" tebak Naruto. "Tapi sayang sekali, ia sudah memiliki kekasih, sekarang Karin berada di jepang."

"Ahahahaha, sungguh sangat disayangkan." Laki-laki bernama Yamato itu menaruh tangannya di pundak Naruto. "Semoga rencanamu berhasil." Yamato tersenyum, memberi dukungan pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

Naruto tersenyum dengan kesungguhan, lalu ia segera pulang menuju rumahnya. Selama perjalanan ia telah menetapkan hatinya untuk melakukan rencana yang ia buat di hari valentine nanti.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata."

…

 **12 February**

 **Bandara Narita, Prefektur Chiba, Jepang.**

Sebuah pesawat baru saja tiba di bandara, laki-laki berambut kuning tengah menarik koper merahnya, berjalan menuju seseorang yang telah menunggunya dengan pakaian modis yang mencolok.

" _Welcome to japan, honey!"_ Seru seorang perempuan berambut merah yang di duga sepupunya.

"Kau sungguh menjijikan Karin." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum geli dan memeluk sepupunya. "Dimana pacarmu yang besar itu? Juugo?"

"Dia sedang sibuk bekerja mengurus perusahaan besarnya itu," ucap Karin setengah merajuk. "Aku kesal dia sangat sibuk, dan hanya cuti saat Valentine saja, _workaholic._ " Kali ini Karin benar-benar sangat menggerutu.

"Oke, oke, ayo pulang aku benar-benar rindu dengan rumahku."

Sampailah Naruto dikediamannya yang dulu, dan suasananya pun masih tetap sama dengan yang dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Ternyata model aneh sepertimu, bisa merawat rumah ini dengan baik," ejek Naruto dengan menaruh beberapa koper bajunya di dekat sofa.

"Heehh? Kau pikir aku tidak _becus_ melakukan pekerjaan mudah macam ini? Jangan remehkan aku Naruto," balas Karin.

"Yayaya, aku tahu," Naruto kemudian menggeret kembali kopernya menuju kamar. Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, melepas penatnya setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang.

"Hahhh… tidak ada yang senyaman rumah sendiri," menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping, Naruto menemukan sebuah foto. Dia dan Sakura. Ah, _kouhai-_ nya semasa SMA dulu. "Heee... ternyata foto ini masih ada," menggapainya, lalu menatap sejenak pada foto yang pernah ia ambil bersama Sakura beberapa tahun silam.

Tiba-tiba manik biru itu menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, dibelakang dirinya dan Sakura, dan ia yakin siapa orang itu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Memorinya kembali berputar kebeberapa tahun silam, dimana setelah pertemuannya dengan Sakura dari taman hiburan, Hinata menghindar dari dirinya dan marah-marah tanpa alasan.

Dan baru sekarang ia mengetahuinya.

"Ah, aku bodoh," mengusap wajahnya yang lelah, sungguh ia baru memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Bangkit dari tidurnya, Naruto beranjak dari kasur menuju dapur. Tangannya menggapai kulkas dan membuka isinya.

Sebuah kotak berisi _Cake_ berukuran medium adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat dikulkas.

"Ah, cake itu untuk Juugo, aku membelinya kemarin," ucap Karin yang baru memasuki dapur. "Kau tau, aku membelinya di tempat orang yang sangat spesial untukmu?"

"Untukku?"

"Yaa… Kau pasti tau siapa orang itu," ujar Karin.

"Heii.. cepat katakan," perintah Naruto.

"Matanya ungu pucat, dan sangat manis. Ia juga mempunyai rambut panjang hitam keunguan yang sangat menawan, sayang sekali ia hanya seorang penjual kue," ujar Karin tak acuh seraya menatap kuku-kukunya yang mengkilap.

Dan saat itu, Naruto langsung menyambar _Handphone_ nya dan menelpon seseorang.

.

 ***Valentine Suprice!***

.

"Apa?! Kau sedang ada di jepang?!"

 _"Hei Shion, apa kau tidak bisa mengecilkan suaramu, kurasa orang-orang akan menatapmu sekarang,"_

"Tenang, aku sedang ada di kamar mandi," ujar Shion. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?"

 _"Aku dengar Hinata mempunyai toko kue, apa kau bisa memberiku alamat toko kuenya?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau Hinata punya toko kue?" tanya Shion, karena perempuan itu tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia dan Hinata punya toko.

 _"Kemarin, sepupuku memesan_ cake _,"_

"Jadi wanita _songong_ itu sepupumu!?" ucap Shion dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

 _"Siapa yang kau panggil_ songong _? Apa yang Karin lakukan kemarin?!"_

"Sepupumu itu mengejek Hinata, apa itu merupakan tindakan yang patut dipuji?!" Shion kini naik pitam, "Aku tidak terima Hinata dihina macam itu!"

 _"Brengsek, mulut Karin masih saja seperti sampah."_ Desah Naruto, _"Baiklah, ayo kita bertemu, aku akan menjelaskan semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui,"_ ujar Naruto, laki-laki itupun menyebutkan tempat mereka akan bertemu.

"Baiklah."

Shion kini keluar dari kamar mandi, melepas apronnya dan merapikan diri untuk pergi. Ia berpamitan pada Hinata bahwa ada urusan dengan Neji, jadi ia dapat pergi dengan leluasa.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kini berada disebuah kedai takoyaki.

"Jadi, dari mana aku harus memulainya?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, karena ini akan menghabiskan banyak waktumu," Shion mengambil napas, "Kenapa kau disini? Apa tujuanmu? Mengapa sepupumu itu sangat brengsek, dan mengapa ia mempunyai marga yang sama denganmu?!" Shion bertanya seperti seorang istri yang terlihat menuntut penjelasan.

"Wooww, tahan dirimu. Tanyalah satu-satu," ujar Naruto, "Baiklah, aku akan menjawab semuanya perlahan."

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menjelaskan semua hal yang ingin diketahui Shion, dimulai dari kedatangannya, hubungan dirinya dengan Karin dan hal-hal yang sekiranya perlu disampaikan kepada Shion, termasuk rencana yang sedang ia persiapkan. Kemudian Shion juga menceritakan kelakuan Karin di toko kuenya pada Naruto, serta memberitahukan bahwa toko kue milik Hinata juga merupakan miliknya.

Tiba-tiba Shion memberi komentar seputar rencana yang telah Naruto persiapkan untuk Hinata, "Sebaiknya kau pikir ulang kembali rencanamu, memangnya kau serius, mengenai hal itu? Yah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkan dirimu, tapi kau sudah lama tidak berinteraksi dengannya lagi—"

"Sudahlah, percaya padaku. Aku sudah siap dengan segala hal yang akan terjadi nanti." potong Naruto.

Shion menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku selalu mendoakanmu yang terbaik bersama Hinata. Kira-kira apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Shion.

"Hmm... kurasa ada banyak hal, tapi yang pertama aku ingin kau bekerjasama dengan Karin." Ucap Naruto.

Mata Shion kini membelalak.

.

.

"Hinata, tanggal 14 nanti kau bebas bukan? Maksudku tidak ada rencana untuk pergi?" Ucap Shion yang baru saja memasuki toko kue.

"Hmm… tidak ada, memang kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya.

"Bagus! Maukah kau menjaga toko kue selama valentine nanti? Kau tau kan aku ada janji dengan Neji." ungkap Shion dengan malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, mau bagaimana lagi, meski hari valentine sekali pun kita harus tetap buka." Jawab Hinata dengan santainya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Hinata! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Shion memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Sudahlah, _"_ Hinata membalas pelukan Shion lalu menatap mata ungu sahabatnya dengan intens, "Aku harap semua berjalan dengan lancar." Gadis bermata bulan itu tersenyum.

"Tentu," Shion tersenyum lalu berlirih pelan. "Semoga kau juga."

Hinata membelalak, "Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _jaa!_ " Shion berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang menggantung.

.

.

.

 **14 February**

Matahari mulai terbenam, dan langit mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga. Puluhan orang-orang mulai berlalu lalang meramaikan jalan. Satu persatu sepasang muda mudi memasuki toko kuenya dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan binar kebahagiaan. Senyuman para pelanggan yang mengembang secara tidak sadar telah ikut menulari Hinata.

Dengan pernak pernik khas valentine, Hinata bersama para karyawannya sangat berhasil mendekor tokonya dengan baik. Hinata sangat bersemangat menyambut para pelanggannya. Memberikan pelayanan nomor wahid bersama para karyawannya.

Malam semakin larut, dan orang-orang mulai pulang kembali kerumah masing-masing. Jalanan mulai lengang, dan hanya beberapa orang serta mobil dan motor saja yang lewat. Jam di toko kuenya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.35 dan tokonya pun sudah tutup sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Hinata dengan para karyawannya senang dengan suksesnya mereka pada hari ini. Para karyawan sudah berpamitan pulang, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, karena besok mereka juga harus bekerja lagi.

Hinata menatap bulan dengan matanya yang sayu, ia sangat senang hari ini meskipun sekarang ia hanya seorang diri berada di teras toko. Menikmati keheningan dengan mata terpejam, merasakan hembusan angin dengan mantel ungunya yang nyaman. Di temani secangkir coklat hangat yang berada di tangannya, gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu duduk di bangku yang ada di teras tokonya.

Jujur saja, dalam hati ia benar-benar sangat ingin merasakan bagaimana hari valentine selayaknya para perempuan diluar sana. Diberi sebuah kejutan kecil yang bahkan akan sangat spesial. Hinata tersenyum membayangkan Shion yang sedang tersipu malu diberi cicin oleh Neji. Ia benar-benar sangat mengacungi beribu jempol untuk sahabat dan kakaknya itu, karena hubungan mereka sangat bertahan lama hingga akhirnya keduanya akan memutuskan untuk menikah.

Hinata sangat ingat kala ada masanya Shion mulai bosan dengan Neji, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang berujung dengan Shion yang meminta maaf, hingga Neji yang pura-pura ngambek dan sebagainya. Bibirnya melengkung senang. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa lucunya nanti keluarga kecil mereka.

Hinata menyesap secangkir coklatnya dengan penuh nikmat. Menghirup aroma sedalam-dalamnya hingga ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang disampingnya tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Tak disangka seorang sepertimu bisa tampak anggun dengan secangkir coklat hangat," ucap orang tersebut dengan berjalan menuju Hinata.

Hinata tersentak dengan menoleh cepat, dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya mendekat kearahnya. Terkejut adalah reaksi pertama alami Hinata saat melihat orang tersebut. "Aku terkejut." Ujar Hinata jujur.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," kekeh Naruto. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik," balas Hinata dengan memegang erat cangkirnya. Dengan ragu, Hinata menatap wajah yang telah lama tidak ia lihat. "Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, orang sakit tidak akan keluar dengan udara yang dingin seperti ini." Naruto memasuki kedua tangannya pada saku mantelnya.

"Hm, kau benar." Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki pirang itu dengan singkat seolah tidak ingin membicarakan apapun saat ini. Namun hatinya entah mengapa merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam. Merasa ingin memeluk sosok yang kini terlihat sangat dewasa dibandingkan dulu. Tak tahan, Hinata akhirnya menyerah pada ego dan menuruti hatinya, ia pun angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu di negeri paman sam?"

"Cukup menyenangkan, meskipun budaya mereka cukup kontras dengan jepang." Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

Wajah dengan pipi _chubby_ itu merona, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi yang hangat.

"Hei, dimana Shion? Aku tidak melihatnya." Naruto menatap sekitar toko yang terlihat sangat gelap karena lampu yang dimatikan.

"Dia sedang menghadiri sebuah acara penting," Hinata kembali menyesap coklatnya yang mulai mendingin. "Aa… aku lupa, silahkan duduk."

Naruto tergelak, Hinata menunjukkan tingkah kikuk yang menggemaskan. Mendudukkan pantatnya pada sebuah bangku disamping meja Hinata, laki-laki bermata biru itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Kau kenal dengan Uzumaki Karin?" Naruto membuka pembiraan.

Ada jeda setelah pertanyaan Naruto meluncur, karena diam-diam Hinata merasa kesal—lebih tepatnya dongkol. "Hm, aku hanya sekedar tau karena tempo hari lalu, dia memesan kue berukuran medium dengan kadar gula rendah." Hinata menekan cangkirnya seakan ingin pecah. "Dia terlihat sangat modis. Apa dia seorang model?"

"Iya, dia model yang cukup terkenal di Amerika."

"Pantas saja. Kau beruntung sekali mempunyai pacar, ah—atau lebih tepatnya seorang istri, sepertinya." Hinata menunduk mengigit bibirnya dengan gemas, hatinya teremas dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Naruto tergelak, seharusnya tidak ada yang lucu dari ucapan Hinata, namun dirinya tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat kecemburuan Hinata. "Tidak, dia bukan pacar, apalagi istriku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sepupuku."

Hinata terperangah, _'benarkah?'_ batinnya.

"Dia adalah sepupu dari ibuku, dia adalah orang yang telah seperti kakakku meskipun mulutnya seperti sampah." Hinata terdiam, jawaban dari Naruto membuatnya bungkam, ternyata ia telah salah paham. "Hei, jangan diam seperti itu, kau membuatku takut."

Hinata terkekeh, ia benar-benar spontan merespon seperti itu. Entah mengapa ia mulai dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan Naruto. Laki-laki itu benar-benar berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka, meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu Hinata sedang menyindir Naruto dengan dingin.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau mendirikan toko kue ini?"

"Setelah lulus dari kuliahku, entah mengapa aku ingin mendirikannya." Jawab Hinata. Sepanjang pembicaraannya yang cukup panjang setelah kedatangan Naruto, tidak ada topik menarik terselip di dalamnya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke?" Hinata terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Naruto menanyakan perihal artis yang kini sudah sangat dikenal seantero jepang.

Hinata mengeleng singkat sebagai penggantinya. Setelah semua hal yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke, setelah kecelakaan itu ia mulai tidak peduli lagi dengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa semua perasaannya menguap dengan begitu saja tanpa tersisa.

"Kau tau, aku masih menyukaimu bahkan hingga kini,"

Hinata kembali terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto. Jikalau boleh jujur, hati kecilnya mungkin juga berkata demikian.

"Aku tidak menganggap hubungan kita berakhir waktu itu. Aku hanya menganggap bahwa kau sedang ingin beristirahat sejenak dari hubungan yang melelahkan karena terpaut jarak yang jauh." Naruto mengenggam benda dibalik saku mantelnya. "Aku tau, mungkin itu hanya emosi sesaat mu karena janji yang ku ingkari sendiri."

"Aku tau, aku memang tidak sehebat pria-pria yang ada di novel atau manga _romance_ yang dapat memenuhi janji mereka dengan mulus, atau tiba-tiba datang dengan cara yang mengejutkan." Naruto mendengus, "Aku hanya pria pengecut yang bahkan sulit menepati janjinya. Yang terkadang tidak dapat mengerti perasaan perempuan di negara lain yang menantinya pulang."

Entah sejak kapan, Hinata tengah menahan matanya yang mengembun. Gadis ini benar-benar merindukan sosok Naruto yang telah lama pergi dari kehidupannya. Ingin memeluk tubuh tegapnya yang hangat, ingin membalas ungkapan rasa sayangnya kepada laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

"Aku selalu berharap kau masih memiliki ruang untukku, masih menerimaku yang sekarang mungkin telah berubah dari sebelumnya." Naruto mengembuskan napasnya, "Aku selalu berharap kau masih mencintaiku, karena aku tidak bisa melepas perasaan ini."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang jatuh, perasaannya benar-benar tidak bisa menipunya. Ia masih mencintai Naruto walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, jangankan bertemu, melihatnya saja sudah tidak pernah. Hinata menangis penuh haru karena Naruto masih tulus mencintainya hingga kini, walau ia pernah memutuskannya dengan alasan yang kekakan-kanakan menurut Shion. Ia bersyukur Naruto ternyata masih menyimpan cinta untuknya.

"A-aku selalu mengharapkanmu kembali, Naruto…" lirihnya ditengah tangis. "Selalu berharap seorang laki-laki bermata sebiru langit datang menghampiriku dengan sejuta kasih sayang yang diberikan. Berada disisiku dengan setia." Air mata terus bergulir tanpa henti. "Aku selalu menyesal pernah memutuskan hubungan denganmu, hal yang memaksaku untuk tidak kembali padamu karena ego yang selalu menekan." Meremas jari-jarinya dengan pilu. "Aku juga masih mencintaimu… Naruto."

Senyum Naruto mengembang, ia bahagia. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Hinata dan bersimpuh berhadapan dengan gadis bermata bulan itu. "Untuk itulah aku datang memperbaiki hubungan yang dulu pernah kandas." Tangan tan itu menggenggam tangan Hinata, mengajak pemiliknya untuk bersitatap dengan mata birunya.

"Selamat Valentine." Tangan kiri Naruto memberikan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna ungu yang didalamnya terdapat cincin emas putih dengan motif yang sangat menawan. "Aku ingin mewujudkan keinginanmu, berada disisimu dengan setia, namun kali ini dengan sebuah hubungan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Naruto, setelah sekian lama, ternyata Naruto tiba-tiba melamarnya.

Kali ini Hinata kembali menitikkan air matanya yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang meluap hingga dadanya dipenuhi dengan beribu-ribu kupu-kupu. Ia benar-benar terharu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Hinata menghambur memeluk sosok dihadapannya, membuat Naruto terduduk jatuh. Naruto membiarkan Hinata menumpahkan air matanya di pundaknya, tak peduli jika akan kotor.

"Ya." Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dengan senang. Senyum kebahagiaan terpatri dengan indah di wajah Naruto.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto memasukkan jari Hinata dengan cincin tersebut, dan benar-benar sangat pas ditangan Hinata. "Berterimakasihlah dengan Shion dan Karin yang telah membantuku memilih cincinnya, meskipun mereka sedikit ribut." Hinata tertawa, ia akan mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

Naruto membelai wajah Hinata dengan lembut, menghapuskan air mata yang tertinggal disana. Lalu merengkuh Hinata kedalam ciumannya yang lembut. Hinata memejamkan matanya tanda ia nyaman. Harapannya yang pernah ia inginkan terkabul. Kini Naruto akan selalu berada disisinya walau akan ada banyak rintangan yang mungkin menerjang.

Ia harap dengan bersama Naruto, ia dapat menjalani kehidupannya dengan bahagia.

Bersama, dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI~**

* * *

 **A/N: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, daku bisa juga bikin fic ini horeeeeee. Meskipun udah lama banget ini fic di folderku wkwk. Valentine udah lewat dari kapan tau, tapi baru publish sekarang, payah ya, hehehe. Terimakasih buat yang masih review di fic ku yang I Just love you. Masih gak nyangka fic abal-abal kayak gitu masih ada yang review, makasih banget! Bagi yang belum baca fic ku yang sebelumnya, monggo dibaca, tapi gak dibaca juga gapapa, disini mereka gak membahas masa lalu mereka di SMA, jadi baca ini aja pasti udah nyambung kok hehehe ^^**

 **Pokoknya** ** _Thank you_** **banget deh, ahahhahah. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan, gak maksa kok^^**

 ** _Arigatou gozhaimasu!_**


End file.
